A problem in many electric power systems, in particular in developing countries, is that the demanded power by consumers often exceeds the available power generated by the source(s) in the power system. This often results in black out conditions in all or portions of the electric power grid at various time of the day, which is very disruptive in terms of both living conditions and business operations.